You
by XxCadeXx
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko meet in a Cafe, Every single day. Unexpectedly they meet once again in Rima's house. Then informed by each other they are going to the same college. But may something unexpected happen again? Rated T just in case. Thinking of disconnecting on the 1st
1. Chapter 1-Meetings

**So, I deleted my old story because I was disconnecting it. And I still have a tumblr request to do so here it is! Enjoy! Don't forget to review and leave me some feed back ;)**

* * *

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I grunt and turn it off before heading to the bathroom to take a warm shower. After convincing myself to get out of the shower, I put on a Japanese black blouse and a black skirt that went up to my knees. I tie up my hair and slip on a the Starbucks hat. Yup, my summer job is working at Starbucks... Great** (A/N: I know Japanese school's start at April but oh well.)**. I can't wait to go to collage, I'll be away from my Family- which, not to sound heartless, is kind of a relief. And I'll be in Tokyo!

I greet my family as I eat my breakfast. "Good Morning Mama, Papa and Kusukusu" They all stare at me in shock because I'd usually be grumpy in the morning.

"Good Morning Rima" My mother greeted first and then my dad

"Gwod Mowrning Riri-tan, kusukusu" My little Kimi greeted, aw that cute little sunshine! Kusukusu got her nickname from her giggle and because of my old little clown chara Kusukusu. So Kimi was born when I was 16 so she's 3. I pick her up and hug her until I checked the time. "Papa, could you please drop me off to work?" I ask him, he nods and puts down his coffee mug. I quickly grab my packed lunch from the fridge and stuff it into my bag, and with that we head out.

"Bye Papa" I wave and hurry into the shop and put on my apron. Thank Kami-sama I'll be on my plane for Tokyo next week, I can't take it anymore. Being so happy when not needed uh.

"Hey Yuki-chan" I whisper as a costumer walked in. She gives me a small smile and waves. "Good Morning Rima-chan"

"Hello, may I please take your order?" I say plastering on a smile as the long purple haired person came to the counter.

"Yes please. Can I please get a chocolate frappuccino" I nod and take his order. "34.00 yen please." **(A/N: I don't know any prices)**

"Ahh sure" he takes out the money. "Uhh, name?". "Rhythm" He smirks, uhh. I can already tell his a player. Once I finished with his drink, I give it to him and he leaves, thank goodness! 1 costumer down, a lot more to go!

* * *

"Hello. I'm finally home!" I say as I enter the house, I hear Kusukusu giggle before she attacked me with a hug. "Hwewo onne-chan" I pick her up and kiss her cheek. "Ah, Rima! Your home, We're having a dinner party tonight, a sit down dinner actually." My mother said as she came out of the kitchen. Oh crap! I'm going Yua's tonight!

"I'm very sorry Mama but I'm going to Yua's tonight! And I can't cancel, we planned this a month ago." I say putting down Kusukusu, my mother frowns and just nods. Woah, she's calm? That's new. "Okay, I understand. But we'll still be having the dinner party" I nod my head and rush up stairs, it's 7:30. I need to be at Yua's in.. umm, 15 MINUTES!

I take a quick shower, dry my self up and then dry my hair. I put on a White Lace skater dress and white flats, I tie my hair into a high pony tail and grab my black bag and cardigan. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, I grab a piece of chocolate from my stash and hear a knock. My mother gestures me to open the door, but all I do is wink and open the back door. "Bye Mama"

Oh Rima, just you wait. When you come back you'll have a lecture about listening to your _mother_. Pfft, as if I needed that again. I grin at the thought and walk to the front yard to meet up with Yuki, suddenly I bump into someone. I couldn't see their face but their hair was long, and then I heard a call

"Nagihiko! Come on!" I look at the guy and try to make out their face. "Gomen" I say, they just nod and start walking into my... HOUSE?! Oh wait, right! There was gonna be a dinner party. I hear Yuki beep her car, I hurry up and get to the car. Fun awaits for girls night out... not really

* * *

**Ehh? How 'bout that? Anyway, I'll carry this Fanfic on ;) Review and Give Feed back please!**


	2. Chapter 2- Dinner

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)** **Enjoy. I'm in a rush so I can't prof read it, sorry!**

* * *

It's Friday! Hallelujah! THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA! So tomorrow I'll be off to the airport, yeah! I hurry out of the shower and put on a black blouse with ruffles near the collar and black skinny jeans. As usual, I pull my hair into a pony tail and put on my hat. I grab my jacket and bag then head down stairs. I gotta tell you, my room is a mess! Packing for college... not my thing. I only packed my clothes and things I wanted to bring- which my dad was going to send.

"Good Morning Mama. Good Morning Papa. Good Morning Kusukusu" I greet them all, they all got use to my happy mood from Monday.

"Good Morning Rima"

"Morn'in Rima"

"Hewo Riri-tan!" I smile and eat some toast. "Oh Rima. We have guests over at 7:30. No backing out this time!" My mother warned, I nod and sigh. Damn! This means it's important. I check the time and drink some milk before picking up my lunch in the fridge and signal my father to drive me to work. Yes, it's become an everyday thing now and it's really annoying my father.

"Bye, bye Papa" I say and walking into the shop. Same thing as always. I pop on my apron and say Hi to Yuki. "Hello, may I please take your order" I say as I turn around. Long indigo hair, hazel eyes. Yup, it's Rhythm.

"Yeah, the usual" He said. He's been coming here since Monday, when I first met him. "The usual price" I mutter, he rolls his eyes and puts the money on the counter.

"Why do grumpy Ri?" He said as I was half way down making his drink. He tries to make conversations with me, and I _have_ to answer. "Just can't wait to get out of here" I fakelly smile and give him his drink with his name written in my crappy hand-writing.

"Okay... see ya" he waved off. I scowl silently and pull my attention to my next costumer.

* * *

"Mama, I'm home" I say as I enter the house. She comes out of the kitchen and smiles, "Hello Rima. Go wash up, you smell of coffee. And dress in the dress I laid out for you! Our guests are coming over in 30" I didn't even notice but my mother was wearing a white blouse with a ribbon on the collar and she wore a black tight skirt- kind of like the business skirt. I hesitantly nod and got up stairs.

Okay, when my mother said 'bed' she meant the sheets and blanket and pillow on the floor. I hurriedly run into the bathroom and take a quick relince and get out of the shower only to find plain white skater dress with a thin black belt and a small bow covering the thick strap on my left side. hmm, she has good taste. I quickly put it on and let my dry until it was dry. I tie it up in a messy high bun with a few curly strands poking out. I put on black flats and hurry down stairs.

"Riri-tan looks pwetty!" I hear Kusukusu say as I walked into the living room. My mother was done preparing everything so she sat down next to my father that wore a bronze-ish blazer, a white long sleeve shirt, and matching bronze-ish pants and tie. And then there was Kusukusu, she sat on my mother's lap, she wore an orange baby dress that had sparkles on it. "No, I look normal" I say, I sit on the other sit and continue to read my Gag Manga that i felt from last night.

_knock, knock_.

"I'll get it" my mother said excitedly, "Mama, excuse me. I need to go to the toilet" I say and rush up stairs. Okay, I'm not going to the toilet. I just forgot to turn off the tap... opps? So, not to make it suspicious. I sit on my so called 'bed' and look at my photo frame of my friends. Yuki, Yua- yes, the popstar is my friend, Akari, Emiko and me. All of us when we graduated High School. Okay, maybe times up. I wash my hands and blush the toilet and go down stairs.

"Rima, Come on. Please, the Fujisakis are here" I here my mother say. I roll my eyes and smile, "I'll go through the Kitchen door I whisper. She rolls _her_ eyes and hesitantly nods. I walk my way to the kitchen door and open it. "So my daughter Rima is just in the kitchen. I know you haven't met her but she's here tonight. I take a bite from an apple and leave it on the counter. I open the door to the living room and bow before I say any faces.

"Good Evening Mr and Mrs Fujisaki" I stand up and see a lady with Purple Hair neatly tied into a bun, wearing a pink cherry kimono. A man with Darker purple hair or was it indigo, in a black tax. There was another girl with long indigo hair tied into a pony tail, wearing a light blue peter pan collar dress. And then.. wait up. "Rhythm?" I think I said that out loud because the Guy next to Mr Fujisaki smirked. "Ri?" He said as he just stood there. I studied him, Black jeans, white shirt and a black blazer.

"Rhythm? You mean my idiot brother Nagihiko?" the girl spat out. So he was the one that I bumped into. "I thought his name was Rhythm.." I say dumb-founded. She giggles. "Good Evening to you too, Mashiro-san. My name is Mai Fujisaki, this is my Husband Ken Fujisaki, these are my two children. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko Fujisaki." Mrs Fujisaki finally said, I nod and look at my mother.

"Okay, let's eat" My father said. We all head down to the dinning room. I sit down next to Kusukusu and my Mother.

* * *

Once we finished our meals the adults sent the 'kids' to _my _room. I roll my eyes, pick up Kusukusu and lead them up into my room. "Welcome to my trashy room" I mutter. I let down Kusukusu on my so called 'bed' and sit down the floor.

"Okay, I didn't properly introduce myself. Hello, I'm Nadeshiko. This idiot's younger Twin sister" The girl with the pony tail said, as she pointed to the guy next to her. She sat down on my wheelly chair.

"Hi, I'm Nagihiko. My name isn't Rhythm, and I'm her older twin brother" He said and sat on my head. "So I've been told" I say dryly. I stand up and open my suitcase. "Hey, are you moving out or something?" Nadeshiko said as she turned around.

"Yeah, I'm going to Tokyo tomorrow. at 5 am. 5 AM! I'm leaving for college." and then Kusukusu just had to cry. I pick her up and start cradling her. "Geez, Kusukusu! You're getting bigger! Don't worry, sissy's coming back okay? I'll try to visit. I can't go for so long without seeing your cute face." I say squeezing our cheeks together. She stops crying and giggles, "I Lwve Onnechwn" She said. I smile and let her down again. I notice Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were looking at me. "What? _Wow, The Rima Mashiro actually has a Heart_" I mockingly say.

Nadeshiko just smiled, " No, just I didn't know you were so gentle! Hey, you mentioned something about Tokyo and college, right?" she said and sat down next to me. I nod slowly as her smile got bigger.

"I guess we'll be going to the same college, what ya majoring in?" Nagihiko said, as he took his long indigo hair and started to play with it.

"I'm Majoring in Business. What about you guys?" I say adding a dry effect to it.

"Dance" Nadeshiko cooed

"Teaching" Nagihiko said. He seemed to be studying my room, good luck. I'm moving out. "You're Friends with Yua Sakuya?" He said taking a glance at the picture frame. "Yeah, we've been friends since elementary." He nods slowly and turns back his attention to me.

"Hey, why don't we all meet up at the airport?! We're on The 5 am flight too!" Nadeshiko suddenly said, I smile awkwardly. If I wanted to make friends in the college, I'd take this opportunity.

"Uhh, sure? We could ask our parents." I say. I pick up Kusukusu and the four of us go back downstairs.

"Excuse me, Mama, Papa, Mrs and Mr Fujisaki. But Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and I have inquired that we'll be attending the same college. And our flights are in the same time, we were wondering if we could go together" I say, I glance at my parents and then to Mr and Mrs Fujisaki.

"Well, of course you can" Mr Fujisaki and my father both said. I nod politely. "Thank you".

"Oh, look at the time. Nadeshiko, Nagihiko. Let's go! Thank you Kiyomi for the lovely food, Thank you Tadao." Mrs Fujisaki said. She bowed down politely to my parents and then to me. I bow to her.

"Thanks Tadao, Thanks Kiyomi. Just like old days" Mr Fujisaki said. Wait, what? Old days?

"Good Night Mr and Mrs Mashiro, 'night Ri" Nagihiko waved.

"Good Night Mr and Mrs Mashiro, Good Night Rima-chan" Nadeshiko said.

"Good Night Fujisakis" I said and watch as they leave, and then close the door.

"So Rima, how did you know Nagihiko-kun?" My mother said as I made my way upstairs

"He's a costumer at work" I reply. I roll my eyes, Rhythm. I open the door and drop on my 'bed' I'm tired.

* * *

**Eh? How was that? Hoped you liked it :D Review if you can and PM me if you can :)**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3-hello

**Sorry for the late update! GOMEN!**

* * *

"Rima, get up!" hmmm. "Rima" Hmmm. "Onnee-chan!" "Hmmm.." Cold water slashed on my face. My eyes open immediately open. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" I scream. My eyes adjust to a smiling Kusukusu and a smugly smiled Mother. "Get ready! Remember, you need to go to the airport in 1 hour. Hurry! The Fujisakis will be here in 50 minutes." my mother informed me. I let out a grant. Ahh, the Fujisakis. The Pretty Beauty Queen and Nadeshiko. I shoo My mother and Kusukusu away and get into the shower.

After a very warm shower, I dry off and dry my hair. I put on black leggings, a white shirt that says 'get away from me' (I decorated it myself), a black cardigan, a pair of black cat socks and a white knitted beanie. I grab my suitcase and carry on bag and walk down stairs. "Good Morning" My mother says happy smiling. I roll my eyes, "Thanks for waking me up" I scold, she laughs lightly and just gives me a plate of pancakes.

I eat up and look at Kusukusu, "Why is Kusukusu-chan awake?" I ask her in my baby voice. She looks at me and then smiles. "I wwnna go to thw airport with riri-tan". I smile happily and kiss her cheek. "Thank you Kusu-chan" I cheek the time. They'll be here in... 2 minutes. I cheek my suitcase and bag carry. Okay, I got everything. Yup. Wait... My Laptop. _knock. knock_. "Rima, get it this time please." My Father said, I nod my head and hid a snicker or two and open the front door.

"Welcome. Again" I say blandly.

"Hello to you too Rima-chan" Nadeshiko giggles. "Aww Ri-chan doesn't miss me" Nagihiko said faking a taken aback expression, I roll my eyes and let the twins in. I greet their parents and hurry up the stairs. I unplug the charger of my MacBook Pro and then the MacBook it's self in it's case and head down stairs. "Ready?" My mother said excitedly with Mrs Fujisaki. They were jumping... Who knew? We all nod. Our Mothers happily leave the house. Our Fathers looked at each other and sweat-drop "They never changed", my dad picks up Kusukusu who was giggling. The three of us just roll our eyes and head to the cars.

* * *

Our mothers took out cameras. No... "Smile for the camera RIMA-CHAN!" My mother screamed, tears coming from her eyes. I decide to obey her and smile. _Click. _The bright flash clicked and made me dizzy. "Aww, Rima-chan's going to College!" My mother said, she took me into a hug and took a photo again. We pulled away and then I see Nagihiko and Nadeshiko being trapped into a bear hug by there mother. I snicker quietly and take a hug from Kusukusu, "See you later Kusu-chan! Make sure you tell Mama and Papa to call me or video chat me when you feel lonely okay?" She giggled and nodded.

We all said our goodbyes until our flight was near. Our parents and Kusukusu waved goodbye for the last time and left. "Oww, I think I'll need to go to the infirmary when I get to the college" Nagihiko said as he rubbed his back. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes, "you idiot, I'll make it worse if you don't hurry up. Now let's go" Nadeshiko suggested- well more like threatened in Nagihiko's case. Nagihiko nodded obediently and I just smile. I think I like Nadeshiko more.

Turns out the Princess and Nadeshiko sat in front of me. "Amu, Tadase, Utau, Kukai and Ikuto are also gonna be there" Nadeshiko said excitedly, Nagihiko just sighed. I pity him. "Rima-chan you should meet our friends!" Nadeshiko said looking at her, I smiled- tried. "Oh, okay." that's all I could say. I closed my eyes to take a nap. Hmm, 4 hours. Good enough to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Nagihiko shaking me. "WHAT?!" I screamed, I heard Nadeshiko snicker in the background. "Ri-chan, We need to go. We just landed." He sweat dropped. I nod sheepishly and grab my carry on and Follow them out of the plane. We got our suitcases and decide to get some coffee and Doughnuts. Well, Nagihiko was hungry and I was gripping for coffee.

"Guys, We need to go. it's like a 1 hour drive there!" Nagihiko said. Nadeshiko and I look at each other and scoff. "Alright" Nadeshiko muttered. We grabbed our belongings and waited for a Taxi.

When we finally got one, I spent 1 hour having my face slammed against the window. I have to say maybe choosing the side wasn't good. But then again being in the middle could've been worse. When we finally got to campus, we all paid together and got out. I did some stretches, my back. Oh my god. I'll get Nade later. We entered the HUGE School and went to the main. I went first, suggested by Nagihiko because it was only me.

The office lady was pretty. She had a really pretty shade of Orange hair that was curled to her shoulder, she was in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. "Hello, I'm Rima Mashiro." I greeted her. She smiled brightly at me and started to search for something. "Uh, these are your dorm key, number, room mate and of course you schedule." She handed me two pieces of paper and keys. I thank her and wait for the twinies.

"Rima-chan, who's your dorm mates?" Nadeshiko said as she walked next to the blond chibi. "I haven't checked" She said. She read the paper- scammed the paper. "I guess I'm with your brother a guy called Kukai Souma" Nadeshiko smiled and looked her brother who was smiling like an idiot.

"What are you smiling about?" Nadeshiko asked. "I'm in the same dorm as Kukai" He answered. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes and read her one out. "I'm with Amu-chan and Utau-chan!" She started to jump. I scoff quietly.

"Hey Princess, we're in the West wing." I said walking to the stairs. He just shrugs, "Nade, which wing are you in? West or East?"

Nadeshiko just pointed to the right. "See ya later guys" She said solemnly. I sweat drop, "You make it sound like we're died" I remark. She just winks and heads to the East stairs. "You know sometimes I wonder how you're still alive"

He just chuckles, "Me too".

* * *

When we finally got to dorm 60 (the last dorm), I took a breath and opened the door. There sat a guy on the bed on the left. Brown hair, green eyes, rolling a football ball on his knees; he smiled widely when he saw me- actually I think he was aiming for Nagihiko who stood next to me.

"Yo, I'm Kukai. Hey Nagi!" He stood up and gave her a thumps up. She stared at him and just looked at Nagihiko.

"Hey Kukai, this is Rima" Kukai nodded quietly. "Okay then Rima. I own The left side of the room, you can-" He was cut off by an idiot. "I TAKE RIGHT SIDE" I roll my eyes, guess I take the middle. Come to think of it. The Dorm was big, bigger than usual. It was probably twice the size of my room! And my room was big. After eyeing Princess for 5 minutes, I quickly shoved my suit case on my bed, put my bag on my desk, yes, we had study desks to our selves- but of course, they were small- and put my Mac on the desk.

"So what are your hobbies Rima?" I took a glance at Kukai.

"I like reading, I like the internet?" I said, my hands gesturing like an idiot. He nodded and looked at Nagihiko who was unpacking. "That's nice. I like to play Football, do you play any sports?" I shrugged. "I don't play" wrong. I was in the girls Football team- team Capitan and I was Sub-Capitan for the Basketball team- Mostly because I was Team Capitan for the Football team. Kukai just shrugged and laid down on his bed.

I start to unpack my clothes and books. I neatly folded my clothes or hanged them and placed them in our shared closet- which was kinda big and organised my book shelf and desk. Hmm, better. I start to put some pictures on some of the wall that the window hadn't evaded.

"Let's go to Ikuto's Dorm." Kukai said, stopping his ball. Nagihiko looked up at him and just nodded. "You know Ri, you can come. Nade will probably be there." I hesitantly nod and walk next to Kukai. Kuaki, being I guess, a friendly type, he put his arm around my waist and whispered "don't be scared! They're just normal people" I looked up at him, he gave me a wink and smiled. I smiled at him too. I looked at Nagihiko on the other said of Kukai, his Facials were hard to read, but he was tensed. Hmm.

Kukai's arm disappeared when we got to dorm 35. Nagihiko knocked, he didn't seem tensed anymore. Weird, because he'd been tensed the entire way here. "Come in" Kukai opened the door revealing, Nadeshiko, a girl with pink hair, Utau Hosina..-wait. Utau Hoshina?! A guy with blond hair, a guy with blue hair and-.

"Yua?" I said, she was talking to Utau and then noticed me. She smiled widely. "Rima-tan!" We Hugged each other.

"You're studying here?" I ask her, she nods. Then we heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh right. I'm Rima Mashiro" I say sheepishly

"Hi I'm Amu Hinamori." The girl with the pink hair said

"I think you already know me" Utau said. I nod, she smirked.

"Good Morning Mashiro-san, my name's Tadase Hotori" The princely guy said

"Hey. The names Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The guy with the blue hair said.

"And I'm guessing you've met Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and Kukai" Yua finished off.

* * *

We sat there basically talking and havin' fun. "Guys, I gotta go." Nagihiko said.

"Me too" I said.

"Me three" Kukai said, was it just me or did I see Nagihiko cross his brows. Ehh, probably my imagination. Everyone nodded and we left.

"That was fun right?" Kukai said, I nod. I guess I didn't see where I was going because I bumped into someone.

"Watch it shorty" I look up to see a girl with red hair and green eyes. I roll my eyes, "Excuse me, what am I watching." She growled loudly and looked down at me. And then headed off. "Saaya Yamabuki. The red Dragon" Nagihiko said, I giggled at the nickname while Kukai just snickered. Nice one Princess.

When we got to our dorm it was around 4 pm. I took my MacBook and turned it on. It had this weird sound when it turned on, and when I did turn it on and the sound echoed the room Kukai and Nagihiko looked at me. I just stared at them and looked back to my Laptop. Account: Rima, Password: R**************. "Anyone know the Wifi password?" I asked disparately, Kukai and Nagihiko snickered. Kukai threw me a piece of paper and said, "This might help."

It said: _**C031130F70KY0. **_Oh, I see. I hurriedly type it in and connect to the wifi. Hmm, how I love free Wifi.

* * *

**SORRY! Yes I know. It was really bad. OKAY ATTENTION!**

**I WAS THINKING OF DISCONNECTING THIS STORY. SHOULD I?** **_(Probably)_**

**If so, It'll be removed on the first of Feb or sooner.**

**Thanks Guys :D**


End file.
